Computer systems often include multiple computers and/or servers configured to communicate over a network. In Ethernet networks, for example, packets of data are sent from computer to computer according to one or more communication protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP). Each computer in the network may include a host Ethernet adapter configured to facilitate communications that terminate at an operating system (OS) running on the respective computer. The operating system running on each computer may include a device driver configured to interact with the host Ethernet adapter of the respective computer.